In a digital single-lens reflect (DSLR) camera, a single lens with variable magnification is provided. DSLR cameras are typically quite large and heavy and not particularly portable when out in the field. Furthermore, DSLR cameras and in particular, the single variable lens is quite sensitive and not very robust when exposed to the outside elements. Such disadvantages are enhanced by such cameras, especially with the single variable lens being quite expensive.
What is needed is a camera system that can be made smaller, lighter, and less costly and that can be taken outdoors and exposed to the elements without being damaged. What is also needed is a camera system that can provide different magnifications or points of view without the extraordinary expense of a DSLR single variable lens.